


Solar Flare

by IFuckingLoveBees



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: AFAB body parts, Age Difference, Canon Typical Daddy Issues, Height Differences, Jim is trans, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, he's also a brat, i wrote this for me but i guess you guys can read it too, potentially dysphoria triggering, there isn't enough trans Jim in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFuckingLoveBees/pseuds/IFuckingLoveBees
Summary: He’s turned on. It’s the middle of the night, he’s standing in the middle of the galley panting like an animal, and it’s now of all times that his body decides it’s had enough of this not jerking off bullshit.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Solar Flare

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I’m supposed to be working on my series, but honestly quarantine (and writer’s block, yay!) has been kicking my ass and I needed to write some nice, easy, smut. Part six of loose ends will be out as soon as I can kick my butt into gear, but writing not-porn is surprisingly difficult when one is used to nothing but sex scenes.
> 
> Disclaimers! Despite being a trans guy myself, I am not that far into transition, and finding information about the specifics of trans sex is kind of difficult. If I get something wrong, please know it’s not my intention to mislead. Also, this is heavily based on the experiences of myself and a handful of trans man friends of mine, and as such is going to be kind of biased and not representative of the collective trans experience.
> 
> (PSA: Please don't take anything that isn't explicitly educational (here or anywhere else) as sex ed or sex advice, if you want to learn more you can visit this page [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863418) where I've linked some good resources for sexual health and education. Stay safe.)

It’s hot. 

It’s really,  _ really _ fucking hot, and it’s completely un-fucking-fair that Jim is the only one who appears to be at all affected. 

It’s nearly the middle of the night and the dark is humid and oppressive despite the fact that they’re hundreds of miles from the star that’s causing the heat. Jim is sweating and exhausted and more than once has had the nearly overwhelming urge to just strip off his shirt and give himself at least a  _ little  _ relief. 

But then the thought of Silver seeing him like that, sweat slicked and skin bared hits and he’s filled with a heat of an entirely different origin. 

He hasn’t had the privacy or the time to jerk off in months, which doesn’t help. Neither does being trapped in the kitchen until all the chores are done, which looks like it’s going to take well into the next few hours still. 

Jim is pretty sure the two of them are the only ones still awake among the entire crew. 

He slumps against one of the tables in the galley, having to work way too hard to breathe. He doesn’t dare actually sit down, but if he’s just leaning against the end then he can pretend like he’s taking a short break.

It isn’t until he starts to breathe evenly again that he notices the heat has gotten to him in a different way. 

He’s turned on. It’s the middle of the night, he’s standing in the middle of the galley panting like an animal, and it’s now of all times that his body decides it’s had enough of this not jerking off bullshit. Jim wants to scream because Silver is _ right there _ and no matter how hard he tries to will away the need his thoughts keep veering off to the older man’s forearms, his hands, his voice when he’s saying something encouraging in that low rumble he seems to save just for Jim. 

The young man turns, planting his hands on the table and pressing his pelvis against it to try and force himself to calm the fuck down. The discomfort helps, a little, but he’s still struggling to drag his mind away from the pit it appears to have dug when he wasn’t looking. 

Jim squeezes his eyes closed and drops his head between his shoulders. He can feel his hair brushing his face, an annoying tickle on his cheek to accompany the uncomfortable wetness of sweat on his brow.

The only time Jim had any interest in this sort of thing before was with girls. Most of them didn’t give him a second glance, but a few were interested enough to fool around, at least for a little while. It never progressed past clumsy kisses and shy touches, but still the attraction was there. 

It isn’t just desperation, either. Almost from the start Jim was just as scared of Silver as he was in awe of him. There’s no denying the man is powerful, taller and stronger than Jim will probably ever be, and as his fear gave way to hesitant camaraderie what might have at first been envy developed into simple desire.

“Alright there, Jim lad?” 

Jim startles, head snapping up with a barely suppressed squeak. Silver is standing next to him, concern written over his face. There’s almost a foot of space between them but Jim still has to tip his head back to look Silver in the eye, and a flicker of shame makes him wince when his body reacts to that.

“M’fine.” He mumbles, red in the face and grateful for the shadows the lanterns cast over his face. 

Silver leans back, apparently satisfied, and Jim almost lets out a breath of relief. 

“Back to your chores, then. Sooner we’re done sooner we both get some rest.” 

The relief vanishes and Jim goes tight as a bowstring. He’s still painfully aroused, and maybe he can find a way to calm down before Silver notices, but even as he’s thinking it Jim doubts his body will allow him that. Even the shame and fear isn’t enough to kill the throbbing heat in his gut, which brings up a few choice questions that Jim really wishes he could examine another time

“I-I need a minute.” He says, clipped and low with nerves. He almost doesn’t want Silver to hear him, and regret instantly settles in his stomach as the older man levels him with a curious look. He doesn’t look annoyed yet, but Jim knows there’s only so far he can push before that changes.

“Something wrong?” He asks, taking a half step closer.

“Nothing’s wrong I just-” Jim mumbles, looking away and shrinking in on himself. 

He can still see Silver out of the corner of his eye, and the look of concerned confusion only intensifies. 

His heart stops when Silver lifts his chin and his nose twitches. He’s scenting the air, scenting  _ Jim _ , who is now feeling very much like a prey animal frozen in front of a predator. He forgot, for a moment, that most species have a better sense of smell than humans. 

He watches, eyes growing wide and feeling his pupils dilate as Silver’s posture shifts just slightly. His back straightens and he makes a curious noise in his throat, eyes narrowing to focus in on Jim with such intensity it makes the younger man quiver. 

Jim swallows as Silver steps towards him, behind and to his right until the only thing Jim can see of Silver are the fingers of his right hand where they rest lightly on the table. 

He flinches when a warm breath puffs onto his neck from just inches away, but he doesn’t flee from it. Even as he’s sweating with terror Jim can’t bite back his needy whimper. He can feel Silver breathing, drawing in the boy’s scent and apparently enjoying it, if the low rumbling sound he starts to make is any indication. 

“Seems an awful lot like you want something, Jim.” He comments, an almost idle observation if not for the slight gravelly quality of his voice. 

Jim pants out a noise like a laugh, scared and turned on and so overwhelmed by arousal he’s lightheaded. 

“Maybe I do.” He chokes out, pressing his hips into the table and rocking a little. 

Silver moves fully behind him, his flesh hand resting on Jim’s other side, caging him in against the table. He leans down and presses his nose to the boy’s neck, drinking in his scent greedily. Jim presses back against him, aligning their bodies and feeling a twitch of something hard against his ass. 

His breathing hitches and Silver purrs, danger in every vibrating sound. His mouth is gentle when he finally lays a kiss on Jim’s shoulder, taking a half step forward to force the cabin boy up against the table again, trapping him. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ yes.” Jim moans, totally lost in the haze of pleasure. He isn’t thinking at all anymore, much less thinking straight, and he forgets why exactly he didn’t want Silver to see him.

The lust only gets harder to fight as Jim turns around, finding Silver already nipping at his jaw. He leans his hands against the table again for support, accidentally covering the older man’s wide palms with his own small ones. 

It’s really fucking hot, feeling how small he is compared to Silver. He’s still sweating and red in the face from the heat but it’s getting easier to ignore. 

A scorching tongue glides along the edge of his shoulder, and Jim gasps. He can feel teeth scraping over his skin and a wave of goosebumps raises the hair along his neck. 

He lifts his chin mutely, asking without words for Silver to kiss him and being rewarded with a harsh tongue sliding into his mouth. Jim cries out and rises on his toes to meet the older man’s kisses, assisted by a hand on the back of his head. A soft pull on his hair and then the fingers are drifting down over his jaw, feeling along the beginnings of stubble.

“So soft, great hells lad.” Silver murmurs, his hand still skimming over Jim’s skin like he’s marvelling at it. Jim barely even registers the words, too busy mouthing into the kiss. 

The height difference between them means that unless Silver is leaning down, Jim has to stretch on his toes to make their lips meet. He makes a frustrated noise when the older man moves out of his reach, then gasps in surprise as Silver picks him up easily. 

He isn’t weightless for long, in the next moment Jim is being set down on the galley table, laid down on his back with his ass near the edge and Silver standing between his parted legs. The hands that had scooped him up slide over the meat of his thighs to cup his ass, fingers digging in and drawing a groan from deep in the younger man’s chest.

Jim’s hands are up by his head, resting on the table as his chest heaves violently. His shirt has come untucked from his pants at some point, and the line of flesh around his abdomen is clearly a tempting sight, judging by Silver’s hungry stare.  His right hand runs up Jim’s body, caressing and feeling him out slowly, languidly. The way his gaze wanders after the touch makes Jim feel like a meal laid out before a starving man. 

His left wrist is suddenly pinned to the table, caught in Silver’s hand and trapped without any hope of escape. Jim tugs on it and swallows when the long metal fingers hold fast. His eyes flicker back to Silver, who still has a darkly promising look on his face.

“Anyone ever told you how pretty you are, Jim?” His flesh hand rucks the younger man’s shirt up, just enough to expose the soft v of his hips. He lays barely there kisses over the flesh, nipping and licking by turns until Jim is panting and bucking his hips into the touch. 

Jim doesn’t respond, his brain has stopped working and he can barely process how good it feels, any higher functions are beyond him. A hand slipping beneath the line of his belt feels even better, and Jim doesn’t think about what’s happening until the sound of his buckle being undone reaches his ears. 

All the blood rushes from his face at once as his pants are pulled down. He remembers suddenly why this is a bad idea, why he didn’t want Silver to see him.

“Wait-” He chokes out, trying to struggle and squirm away, but it’s already too late. 

His pants have been pulled down around his thighs, exposing his well worn undershorts. The fabric at the front is tented, a small but present bulge filling out the fabric, but that isn’t the issue. It’s the place below that, where the cloth of his shorts is soaked in slippery wet liquid, that gives him away.

Everything goes still, and Jim squeezes his eyes shut. Damn it, damn it damn it _ fucking damn it. _ His head thumps against the table where he drops it down. He clenches his fists in frustration, annoyed that even though this he’s still painfully turned on. 

Silver slides his hand up silently, pushing Jim’s shirt up under his arms until his chest is exposed, and Jim cringes again. He doesn’t open his eyes, he knows what he’s going to see. The uneven crescent scars on his pectorals are telling, even if he could have explained away the slick between his thighs. He turns his head away, praying for Silver to just walk away and leave him to his shame. He knows that’s probably a best case scenario, that he’s likely to get much worse, but he can’t stop himself from hoping. 

Jim flinches when a hand cups his cheek. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, but the gentle pressure of a thumb caressing his cheekbone is enough to get him to crack his eyelids apart. 

And he finds Silver just… looking at him. No anger, nothing intimidating or frightening, even the slight edge of danger Jim finds appealing has given way to a soft, comforting affection. 

He doesn’t really know what to do with that, so he opts to stay the course.

“Look, I’m- if you don’t want to…” He bites his lip, shame and frustration at his own body flaring up again, just one in a long string of countless moments where the wrongness crystalizes.

Silver grips his chin and drags his gaze down, making the already blushing boy hot in the cheeks as their eyes meet.

“Let me be clear, lad, this doesn’t change a thing ‘less you want it to.” 

Jim stares down at him, startled. The heavy lust in his eyes is unmistakable. He still wants Jim somehow, despite everything he couldn’t have expected.

Suspicion flashes onto the younger man’s face, and he wriggles a little as his body tenses. 

“I’m not gonna be some fucking fetish.” He growls, trying to make his voice as low as it can go. He’s young but he’s not naive, he’s seen his fair share of chasers going after other guys like him.

Silver’s expression goes a little sad, but he looks Jim dead in the eye when he responds. 

“I think you know that ain’t what I meant.” He says, steady and calm even as Jim is actively trying to provoke a reaction. 

Jim narrows his eyes further. This is new, and he isn’t convinced. Silver isn’t volatile, at least not nearly as much as the rest of the crew can be, but he’s not exactly the picture of caring either, in Jim’s experience. He knows the older man has a mean streak and he’s not eager to see just how deep that goes.

Silver sighs, leaning back to give Jim some room.

“Lad, if you want this to stop just say the word. Swear on me life I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone else.” He puts his hands up as if in surrender, fixing Jim with a calm, judgement free look. 

That shocks the boy more than anything. He expected at least a threat, some form of intimidation, but it honestly looks like Silver doesn’t mean the younger man any harm.

He starts to back up and walk away, then, and Jim makes a decision. 

He sits up, grabbing a hasty handful of the other man’s shirt to get his attention. 

“Wait- um…” He can’t meet his eyes right now. The sensation of Silver raking his gaze over Jim’s rumpled clothes and wild hair makes him shiver and he peeks out from under his lashes. The light from the mechanical eye is soft yellow, hazy and barely there even in the dimness of nighttime.

The older man has stilled but his body language and expression are both unreadable. Jim shrinks but forces himself to speak. 

“Look, I’m a little defensive, okay? I’ve never really done this with anyone before, but I’m- I still want-” The words aren’t coming like he hoped they would, and Jim flushes and starts to internally curse himself for somehow managing to look even more childish than he already did.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Silver turns back to him. He stands in front of where Jim is now sitting at the end of the table with his legs hanging off, planting his palms on the wood grain on either side of the younger man’s thighs. 

Jim stutters at the sight and the warmth he can feel emanating from the left one. He’s so close, leaning in and giving Jim every ounce of his attention. The look on his face is a soft kind of intense, nearly rapt in how closely he’s watching the boy. 

His eyes are both flickering around minutely, taking in every detail of Jim’s expression. Jim wonders if the right eye is reading his vital signs or something,  _ fuck _ his temperature is probably skyrocketing.

Even with Silver leaning down and Jim sitting on the table the height difference is obvious. He has to tip his head back to make their eyes meet, and somewhere in the process his mouth falls open and his chest starts heaving. 

He’s still holding onto Silver’s shirt, Jim notices belatedly. His fingers are tangled into a fist in the material despite the fact that the older man isn’t leaving. He tries to let go, to force his fingers to release so that he doesn’t look so needy, but instead his hand just tugs, pulling on Silver like he can force him to do anything.

Maybe he’s just humoring Jim, but Silver follows and lets the boy pull him down to let their lips meet. This kiss is slower, more sensual. Jim groans when a tongue slips into his mouth and toys with his own. 

Jim’s lips are chapped, and he swipes his tongue out to wet them between kisses. They’re swollen and reddened already, but if Silver cares he doesn’t voice it.

Instead he threads a hand into Jim’s hair and guides him into a rhythmic give and take. It isn’t Jim’s first kiss by any means, but he’s still clearly, startlingly outclassed by the way Silver takes control like it’s nothing. 

He licks and nips at the boy’s mouth at the same time as his hands are grazing over the smaller body, grabbing and squeezing at some places and feather-light in others until Jim is writhing with pent up energy. 

The heat in the room is still oppressive as they part, panting like a pair of dogs. Jim doesn’t even notice the sweat dotting his skin anymore. The older man laves wet kisses along his exposed collarbone, licking at the hollows of his throat and digging his fingertips into the dip of his spine.

“I’m thinkin’ we find a more private spot for this, aye?” He purrs, right in Jim’s ear. It’s so close he can only barely hear it but the feeling, the resonant rumble echoes right down to his core and makes him shudder.

Jim swallows and nods vigorously. 

He grunts as Silver picks him up again, bracing one hand on the back of Jim’s knees and splaying the other over his back for support. The boy wraps his arms around his neck, instinct telling him to hold on for dear life as his heart threatens to thump out of his chest. The heat of Silver all down his front is startling in how good it feels, but that isn’t what makes Jim’s breath catch.

Despite the appearance of softness Jim can feel the powerful flex of muscle where he’s pressed to the older man. He kind of assumed Silver was strong, but being this close belies exactly what kind of strength he’s hiding. The apparent lack of effort needed to lift him makes him gulp, because if it’s this easy to pick him up then how easy would it be to do other, more inventive things?

Instead of turning for the deck Silver walks Jim into the kitchen and through a door that Jim has noticed but never investigated. It leads to a small, dimly lit corridor with an open storeroom on one side and a closed door on the other. 

He holds Jim with one arm as he unlocks the door, and that’s enough to make the younger man all fluttery and faint again. Enough that he nearly misses walking into the room until the door is closing. 

Silver eyes him carefully, his hand lingering near the lock, and Jim takes way too long just staring at him before he gets the point.

He nods, a little nervous but not willing to show it. The deadbolt slides home and Jim shudders, but covers it by kissing Silver as hard as he can. 

The hand that had been on the door returns to his neck, trailing over his pulsepoint and the hinge of his jaw. The peach fuzz stubble dotting his skin catches on the calluses of Silver’s thumb, and Jim returns the favor with both hands. 

The slight scratch under his palms is totally new. He’s only ever kissed girls before, and he finds he likes the roughness offered in contrast. It’s warm and musky when he leans in and kisses Silver again, and he groans happily as his ribs are traced through his shirt.

Silver walks him into the room, laying Jim out on the bed and bracing a knee on the edge to lean over him. 

His hands catch the hem of Jim’s shirt, tugging it up slowly until the boy is forced to make a choice whether or raise his arms or keep the shirt on. 

He lifts them above his head with only mild hesitance, helping to tug the article off and watching Silver with apprehension. His chest is flat and bony, the long scars the only deviation on an otherwise blank canvas. 

Jim knows the scars aren’t pretty to look at, but he’d always been proud of them, in a weird way. Like a battle wound, maybe. Now that there’s someone else, it’s hard to retain that confidence. He starts to close in on himself, lowering his head and tucking in his limbs, but Silver stops him before he has a chance to hide himself away. 

He grabs both of Jim’s wrists and pulls them gently away, pinning his hands to the bed. His palms are facing the ceiling, and Jim curls his fingers uselessly a few times. The restraint isn’t enough to scare him, he knows deep in his core that if he struggled even the slightest bit Silver would let him go. 

He chews his lip and tries to focus on breathing, on taking one lungful at a time. The air feels thin in here, and for once it’s nothing to do with the heat. 

Silver releases one of Jim’s hands slowly, like he’s reluctant, dragging the flat pads of his fingertips over the pounding heartbeat just below the skin of the wrist. Jim looks to his side to watch, rapt, as the fingers trace gingerly over his veins. Down his wrist, over the sharp curve of his elbow and up his shoulder, finally resting just to the side of his breastbone, over his heart.

“Easy now.” Silver murmurs. He releases the younger man’s other wrist to drag his hand down the flat plane of Jim’s chest, wandering over the scant baby fat still padding his hips. 

It’s a small thing, but the fact that Silver doesn’t even comment on the scars is reassuring. The palm still resting over his heart slides up to cup the back of his neck, and Jim finally lifts his hands from the bed to pull Silver closer. 

The kiss is slow and tender, and Jim feels one of his hands tighten in the older man’s shirt collar without his intention. The kiss is so hot, wet and warm and lips sliding against tongue. His mouth is so full that when Jim moans it comes out muffled. 

One of Silver’s knees comes to rest between the younger man’s legs, and Jim grinds against him. Just lightly at first, then harder as the hand not propping up his head rubs warm and rough against his side.

“There,” Silver purrs against his mouth. “That feels good now, doesn’t it Jimbo?” 

It’s not a question, and the way Jim is biting off gasps and growls of pleasure says as clearly as words ever could that he’s enjoying this. 

He nods anyway. 

Even through their clothes Jim can feel the heat of Silver’s skin. The solid warmth and friction of the knee between his thighs is so close it feels like their pants might as well not be there. He plants his feet on the bed and raises his hips, breaking off the kiss to pant as Silver presses closer to him obligingly. 

There’s something hard and hot and dizzyingly large pressing into his leg, and Jim shifts up against it curiously. 

The way Silver bites off a groan against the younger man’s skin confirms his suspicions, and Jim can just barely see him through a breathless haze of need. The gentle friction isn’t enough anymore. Jim bucks his hips and grits his teeth against the desperate desire for more. 

The rolling of his hips gets more intense and Jim clings to Silver, panting against his shoulder and clawing at his back. He’s whining out pleas for touch, for more friction, but the pleasure already addling his brain makes him too incoherent to understand. 

“Words, Jimbo.” Silver says to him, patient and amused in equal measure.

“Your-  _ ah, _ your hand.” He groans. “I want you to touch me.” His continued squirming illustrates where, precisely, he wants to be touched. 

Silver braces his organic arm on the bed and teases the other up Jim’s thigh, tracing the inner seam of his pants with the circular disk of his finger. 

Jim gasps, bucking up as the palm presses solid against him. His clothes dull the sensation by a fraction, but he can still feel every minute flex and adjustment of the mechanisms. 

He’s scared to ask for more. The over the clothes grinding feels so good, and Jim wants desperately to be happy with just this, but he isn’t. 

“Too many clothes.” He whispers, whimpering as Silver rubs the space between his thighs. His belt is still loose around his hips, the fly undone and the hem of his shorts clearly visible. 

He expects Silver to pull away from him and allow the boy to undress himself, but once again he’s thrown off kilter as the older man surpasses his wildest dreams.

As Silver pulls back he runs his palm down the outside of Jim’s leg, tracing it down and moving almost surreptitiously underneath to lift his calf. Jim’s breath grows shallow and he bites his lip as his boot is loosened and removed, taking his sock with it. His pants, normally tucked into his boot, ride up his leg as it comes off, exposing his calf and ankle to the dry air of the room.

His other shoe is removed in the same fashion, and Jim makes a low noise in his throat as Silver’s right hand massages up his leg. 

Jim lets his thighs part and brings a hand down to rub at the space between in slow, languid rolls of his wrist. The opening of his fly is enough to slip his hand in to press more directly against his dick, hot and feverish even through the cloth, and sensitive where it rubs against his shorts.

He arches his back and groans, using his other hand to shove his pants down his legs. Silver sighs a ragged breath at him, and Jim just barely opens his eyes before his pants are peeled off and the older man is kissing him hard.

The hand working between his legs becomes clumsy, and Jim instead puts both to use tugging at Silver’s shirt. The heat that was unbearable just a few minutes ago has turned into something he wants, something he  _ needs _ . 

Despite neither of them saying a word, Silver understands what Jim is trying to ask. 

He sits back and strips off his shirt, and Jim can’t help but stare dumbly as the older man looms over him again. 

Part of him is jealous, annoyed that he’s so much smaller and slighter, but the larger part of him is drowning in desire. The scars are what draw his attention the most, covering the majority of Silver’s shoulder and side, thickest around the edge of the prothetic. They’re long, spidery things, pale in contrast to the warm tan tones everywhere else.

Jim gasps as Silver cups his jaw, his hands coming up to grip the older man’s wrist and forearm. The mechanical arm braced on the bed next to Jim’s head keeps him caged in, a feeling that the younger man relishes.

He angles his chin up, arching his neck against the bed and eyes falling half closed as he’s kissed again, long and gentle and with hot skin against his own.

Jim moans aloud as the kiss ends. He’s panting, breathless and wanting and bucking against where Silver has him trapped against the bed.

“Off limits?” Silver asks, sucking at his throat and running his tongue over Jim’s adams apple. He sighs at the feeling and stares up, only marginally distracted by the mouth caressing his neck.

“No calling me a girl.” He says right away in a razor sharp tone, prompting a sudden bark of laughter from Silver. 

Jim almost gets offended, opens his mouth to say something witty and barbed but then Silver is caressing his cheek and smiling so proudly it’s hard to think. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He promises. He drags his thumb over one of the scars on Jim’s chest, prompting a shudder to run down the boy’s spine.

“Penetration is fine,” Jim starts, cutting off with a whimper as Silver repeats the motion on the other side. “Just don’t stick your dick in the- y’know.” He turns red and scowls briefly, annoyed and trying to find a way to say it without actually  _ saying _ it. “The front one.” He spits out, vitriolic. 

Silver hums in acknowledgement, like this isn’t weird. Like this is just a completely normal conversation they’re having instead of discussing how they’re going to fuck. 

“Fingers?” He posits the question almost idly, running his knuckles over Jim’s thigh as if to illustrate his point. 

“Yeah, no problem with that.” Jim rasps, blushing and averting his eyes.

“Tongue?” He asks, with a sly smile in his voice.

“If you’re offering…” Jim grins through the continued reddening of his cheeks. 

Silver hums again and moves pointedly down Jim’s body, kissing and nuzzling along the way. It doesn’t occur to Jim to feel self conscious about himself, even though in any other situation he would be squirming with anxiety.

When Silver reaches the v of his hips again he kisses above the hem of Jim’s undershorts. His teeth are blunt and barely there, but the younger man still twitches at the feeling of canines biting gently at his skin. 

He hooks his fingers into the last remaining garment and finally pulls it down, revealing a thatch of soft brown and the younger man’s straining cock, swollen and pink and starting to get hard. It’s small, barely a few inches and wet with excess slick at the base, but Silver doesn’t seem to care. 

“Ah, look at that. Pretty little cock just like the rest of you.” He purrs, charming and well aware of the way Jim flushes hard. 

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it already.” Jim mutters, arching his back and twisting in the sheets. He’s feeling very naked and exposed right now. Which, while technically accurate, doesn’t seem like a reasonable thing to be concerned with. 

Silver snorts a laugh and pulls the younger man’s hips up, prompting a soft noise of surprise from Jim as he’s manhandled around.

“Don’t get mouthy with me, now.” He says in a low voice. It’s probably meant to be a warning, but Jim can’t look past the sly grin directed his way. The tone makes something in Jim perk up and take interest, it sounds like an order that’s begging to be disobeyed.

He bucks his hips pointedly and smirks. 

“Or what? You gonna punish me?” 

He’s not prepared for the look he gets. Silver’s eyes flash with hunger and his mouth curls into a calculating smile. The darkness of the room makes the shadows look darker and Jim gulps when he realizes he’s just made a huge mistake, followed by a shudder of arousal that ripples through him.  He’s already wet, but the sudden increase of slick makes him twist, seeking friction even unconsciously. The silence stretches and Silver just watches, making Jim squirm with nothing but the look in his eyes and thumb rubbing circles on the inside of the cabin boy’s thigh.

“Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He says finally. 

Jim whimpers, body melting into the sheets at the words and the hand finally moving up his thigh. His knee twitches at a brush against his dick and he gasps as Silver presses a hand just above his pelvic bone, rubbing at the spot and sending a muted shock of pleasure through Jim. 

“You’re not gonna get me to beg, either.” Jim gasps through a fiendish smirk. He shoves his hips up and his knuckles are white against the sheets. Looking down, he sees the moment Silver catches on to his intention. He gives him a knowing look. It’s pitying and cocksure and Jim is so out of his depth he isn’t even sure he knows how to breathe right now. 

“Oh, now, I’ll bet you can be convinced otherwise, ey lad?” He rasps. 

His hand moves then, forming his palm into a channel that he rubs over the smaller man’s cock. 

The pressure is too light, and Jim presses into it with a grunt immediately. The wetness from further down slicks up the older man’s hand and makes it better. He moans and ruts up into the touch, rising onto his elbows on the bed and gritting his teeth together.

“Fuck, just-” He growls, squirming and writhing as Silver stops altogether. He’s giving Jim a smug look and dragging feather-light touches in a circle around the younger man’s erection. 

“What’s that?” He asks, smirking.

Jim gapes at him, surprised at just how turned on he is. It occurs to him that Silver is teasing him, playing and trying to get the boy so desperate he’ll do anything for it. The thought of that surrender is unnerving, but it also brings a spike of heat.

He grins again, still red in the face and panting but determined to make the older man work for it.

“Is that all you’ve got?” He challenges. 

Silver’s expression darkens again, but the crooked smile is exactly what Jim had hoped to see. 

“Oh, lad, that’s not even the half of it.” He promises. 

And then he dips his head and licks a long line over Jim’s wet cock. 

Jim isn’t prepared for it, and his body jerks all on it’s own. It’s slick and hot and it only gets more intense as Silver puts his mouth over the younger man’s dick and sucks, running his tongue up and down the length of it as he goes. 

The feeling is bliss. A spit slicked tongue teasing at the head and the sensitive base. Jim gasps and his hips rise clear off the bed as he pushes into the touch, rocking slightly and moaning as Silver sucks him to full hardness. 

The wet hole just beneath is dripping by the time he pulls away. Jim whines at the feeling of his slick spilling over and cascading down his ass. It’s thick and clear and plentiful, and Jim is thankful for it as a calloused fingertip presses experimentally around the puffy rim.

Silver slides the first one in slowly, testing the waters and only going to the first knuckle before he’s sliding back out with a wet sound. 

Jim tries to bite his lip to keep from making noise, but is distracted by Silver taking his cock into his mouth again. 

He jerks in place, trying fruitlessly to thrust his dick into the wet warmth. Silver holds him effortlessly in place even with just the one hand, humming smugly and licking at his cock in methodical strokes of the tongue. The hand not pinning Jim down keeps moving in a steady, rhythmic in and out that never goes quite far enough in to satisfy him. 

“D-deeper…” Jim doesn’t even realise he’s spoken until his voice sounds, unrecognisable and cracked with pleasure. 

Silver hums at him and presses a second finger up along the first before dutifully sliding in another inch. Jim grunts, surprised at how tightly his body grips the intrusion even as it’s allowing it deeper. There’s a slight stretch against his inner walls, but mercifully no pain, just the barest indication of pressure.

The older man has stopped licking at his cock, instead staring at Jim with a knowing, indulgent smile. His hand is still moving, rubbing along the boy’s soft insides and scissoring occasionally. 

Jim rolls his hips to try and go deeper, but Silver tsks at him and holds his hip with his other hand.

“Oh, no, none of that now. You want something you need to ask for it.” He purrs. 

Jim squirms. The hand on his hip is wide, squeezing slightly and wrapped from the ridge of his hip bone to the middle of his back. His mouth drops open as he pants, wriggling to try and force the fingers deeper without having to beg.

Silver notices. He rakes his gaze down Jim’s body and shakes his head, pulling out entirely and watching the boy growl in frustration. Their position allows Jim to feel the older man’s erection where it’s rubbing against his thigh, hot and hard even though Silver is clearly in complete control of himself.

Rapidly running out of options and desperate for touch, Jim finally relents. He lets his head fall back onto the bed and closes his eyes, giving in with a hitching gasp.

“Please.” He whispers. “Silver please, that felt really good.”

Immediately he’s rewarded for his actions, Silver pushing two fingers gingerly into the slick hole and rubbing at the base of Jim’s dick with his thumb. He’s careful not to hurt the boy even as his hand goes deeper, a fact which Jim is grateful for as his body finally gets the stretch it’s been craving. 

“That’s it, lad. Such a good boy for me.” Silver says in a hushed voice. He strokes Jim’s flank with his other hand, leaning down to nuzzle against the boy’s jaw. He sucks a hickey against the flesh, leaving a line of them from ear to shoulder.

Jim bucks against him, body used to the feeling and wanting more. Deeper, thicker, harder, it doesn’t matter as long as he’s filled. Silver chuckles, a dark sound that makes Jim flush red.

“Think you can take more?” He rumbles.

“Yeah, I-I can take it.” Jim says. He feels like he’s being strangled, like he’s being squeezed around the chest until he can’t take a breath in. 

Silver actually growls at him, grinning and sitting up to look between them as he adds a third finger pressed up along the others. The first push stings a little, but after a few moments Jim relaxes and it slips in just as easily as the first two had.

He didn’t think he had that much room inside himself. Jim looks down between his legs and sees those wide, calloused fingers that always looked so big vanishing into him like they’re nothing. The in and out is slow and sweet, going further in each time by only the barest margin. 

He’s panting by now, shocked at just how good it feels. He’s never been this wet before, or this hard. His dick is nearly throbbing and he parts his legs shamelessly, groaning as the soft thrusting makes an obscene wet sound that he’s pretty sure shouldn’t turn him on.

“Look at you, taking so much. You’re doin’ well, Jim, so well.” 

If Silver hadn’t noticed how his praise affected the boy before, he certainly does now. Jim clenches his fists in the sheets and shudders, holding his breath to try and keep from whining. It doesn’t work, and instead he makes a thin, high sound like a keen. 

The mechanical hand that had been wandering catches Jim’s thigh in it’s grip, nearly circling it with how long the fingers are. His breath catches as Silver pulls him up by his leg, easily lifting his entire lower half even with just one hand. The casual display of strength makes him lightheaded and Jim nearly faints as Silver adjusts the younger man’s legs so they’re spread as wide as they can comfortably go.

“Let’s try this, shall we?” He murmurs in a low voice, moving down Jim’s body with a wolfish grin and kissing the soft skin of his stomach. One leg is maneuvered up and over his shoulder and Jim squirms at the teasing caress keeping the other to the bed. His legs are spread so wide, that most vulnerable part of him so exposed and Jim can feel himself flushing hotter than he ever has before.

He thinks Silver is going to mouth over his cock again, until the faint feeling of breath over him moves lower and he shudders with the simple knowledge of what’s coming. 

The first touch of a tongue barely there, but it’s enough to make Jim let out a long, drawn out moan. He angles his hips into it, whimpering as two fingers slide in and press down opposite the tongue licking him open. The space between can’t be much, the lack of any pain assures that, but it feels like he’s being split open all the same.

A sharp groan pierces the room, and Jim abruptly notices that he’s sweating again. The blanket of heavy humidity is less present, but the feeling of being taken apart is driving his body to the brink regardless. 

Jim whines when Silver stops licking him open, then jolts as three fingers slide back in, deeper than before and purposeful. He crooks his fingers on the next slide out, rubbing along the inner wall purposefully, and Jim grunts at the feeling. The pressure is strange, and overall less than impressive until the fingertips are almost all the way out and they touch upon something intense enough to make Jim let out an involuntary noise.

“Feel that?” Silver asks quietly, rubbing against the spot again. It feels good, amazing even, and Jim shifts his body into it. 

“Y-yeah.” He answers softly. His voice shakes like he’s scared, and he isn’t entirely sure he’s not.

Silver laughs a rough chuckle, squeezing the slim thigh in his hand. Another shot of pleasure bursts into Jim’s veins and he gasps at more direct pressure against that spot inside of him. The in and out that had been slow and sensual changes to something rougher, sliding all the way in to the knuckle in one thrust before pulling back out slowly, just barely teasing the tips of his fingers over the sweet spot. The wet sounds get louder, filthy noises that make Jim turn red in embarrassment at the same time as he’s moaning.

The discomfort vanishes and Jim angles his hips up into it, crying out desperately. It feels so good, not fast or even particularly hard but deep and pinpoint accurate. 

“H-harder…” Jim groans, rolling his hips for a different angle. Silver obliges him, crooking his fingers against that sensitive bit of flesh over and over again. His other hand comes down to rub over the younger man’s dick, rolling his fingertips over the roots of his cock expertly.

“Silver-” He moans as his body ripples with orgasm. Everything goes hot and numb like he’s dying and his legs tighten into a vice like grip around the other man. He shivers and shudders in waves, one after the other until he relaxes slowly into the bed.

Another wet sound fills the room, loud even over Jim’s panting. He cringes at the emptiness as Silver pulls out of him, trying to press his legs together helplessly.

They’re both breathing like they ran a marathon, and Jim can feel where Silver is still hard against his leg. He reaches a hand down gingerly to feel around his own dick, finding it sensitive from release. The space below is less decidedly finished, and Jim slides two experimental fingertips around the rim curiously. 

He glances up and sees Silver watching him, something dark and hungry in his eyes. The slippery fluid coating his fingers makes it almost accidental as Jim slips the wandering digits inside himself, feeling around his own velvety insides and flushing with how badly he wants it. 

“Not done yet?” Silver growls, baring teeth in a smirk that looks more predatory than comforting.

The hesitation is back. That little voice that calls out and tells Jim to take what he’s been given and be grateful for it, but the look on Silver’s face is enough to kill the fear.

Jim pushes up from the bed with one elbow and brings up the other around the older man’s neck. He kisses Silver hard, reveling in the sound of their bodies moving together.

“I want you to fuck me.” He breathes into the kiss. 

Silver growls again, breaking the kiss to pant against Jim’s shoulder.

He cups Jim’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the lines under the boy’s eyes. 

“Here?” He brushes his other hand against Jim’s soaked entrance, like he’s making sure.

Jim nods at him.

“You’re sure about that?” He asks. 

Jim shrugs, chewing on his lower lip nervously. 

“It felt good, you inside.” He mutters shyly. “I think- I think it’ll feel good to have more.” 

Silver pulls him upright and kisses him, cradling the back of Jim’s head in one hand and licking into his mouth. The damp sounds of them rubbing their tongues together almost covers the younger man’s needy moans, but his rutting against Silver’s body is harder to miss.

“A’right lad.” He whispers, laying Jim out on the bed again. He kisses down the slim torso as he goes, paying special attention to the scars on the boy’s pectorals. He grins against the skin when Jim moans and buries a hand in his hair, shaking like a leaf. 

Jim lets go as Silver sits up, staring down at the exposed skin and making a low rumble in his throat. Seeing the older man looming over him sends a gush of fluid out from his entrance, spilling over Silver’s hand and drawing both their eyes down. 

“Bit eager, aren’t ye?” He asks, drawing patterns in the slick with his fingers. He’s not pressing in, which is enough to drive Jim up the wall with frustration. He’s so close to pleasure and he wants it  _ desperately _ .

Jim nods. He’s flushed in the face and breathing hard again, his walls trying to close in on the fingers teasing just outside his entrance even though that isn’t the thought that has him on the brink of release. 

He can see the place where Silver’s cock is hard and straining in his pants. Obscured as it is it’s hard to make out more than a general shape, but even that much is enough to make his thighs shake. It looks fucking huge and he’s not sure he can even take it but he’s dying to at least give it a try. 

He sits up a little, reaching slowly for Silver’s belt and sighing as fingers brush gently over his back encouragingly. The two of them adjust slightly, allowing Jim room to sit on his knees as he undoes the buckle with unsteady hands. Biting his lip, Jim lays back to watch with harsh breaths through his nose as Silver reaches in and pulls out his cock. 

It isn’t as intimidating as he’d expected. It’s blunt and thick and hard and glistening with precome at the tip, but Jim had been half expecting something the size of his forearm, and even the larger than average cock looks manageable compared to that.

He breathes out in relief, reaching out with his hand and giving it a few strokes. The velvety skin is warm in his hand and Silver lets out a measured exhale into the juncture of Jim’s shoulder and neck. 

Before he can get too entranced with the movement of his hand over the larger man’s member Jim is being dislodged. He watches Silver reach under the bed and retrieve something, dropping a bottle of oil onto the sheets and letting Jim eye it over critically as he removes the rest of his clothes.

He knows what this is for, and the slight detour they’d taken leads finally back to the event at hand. He lays down onto his back, allowing the older man to lean over him again.

“Off limits?” Silver asks again, taking the bottle in hand and pouring a generous amount into his organic palm. Jim watches the movement curiously. 

“Don’t come inside me.” He says distractedly, trusting that Silver’s compliance is a given. “What’s with the lube?” 

“No point hurtin’ ye if we can help it.” Silver says, rolling the liquid between his fingers and palm. He’s warming it up, Jim assumes. 

“No, I mean I don’t exactly- uh.” He looks askance. “I don’t exactly need it, do I?” Shit, he’s always thought that part worked just fine. Was it not enough?

Silver shrugs at him and brings the lube down beneath Jim’s cock. He still flinches at the coldness of it, but the slowly massaging touch warms it up quickly enough.

“Ye might make a bit of yer own, but a little extra goes a long way in this sort of thing.” He explains, slipping in a finger and smirking at the way Jim startles but allows the intrusion. 

The slide is already much easier, nearly frictionless, and Jim hums at the touch inside him. He’s still looking at Silver’s cock where it’s bobbing between their bodies, heavy and flushed and ready to shove into him at a moment’s notice. 

A hand wrapping around his back and pulling his hips up makes him gasp. The fingers inside him pull out and Jim’s face heats as his legs are folded up nearly to his chest, spreading as they go. 

It’s fucking hot, being yanked around like he’s nothing. Silver reaches down and coats his cock in oil as Jim watches, his own heaving breaths loud in his ears. 

His insides are aching with the emptiness, and the display right before him isn’t making that any easier even though he’s so close to getting what he wants. His dick is red and throbbing and he pushes hard into Silver’s hand when he reaches down to touch it lightly. 

Jim can’t help tensing up as Silver leans down. The anticipation is fucking killing him and he wants so badly to be full, but that isn’t what comes.

He whimpers out a broken moan as the head of the older man’s cock presses softly against the base of his dick. A sharp whine fills the room as Silver thrusts slowly up, rubbing them together in such a strangely intimate way that it makes Jim pause.

The slow back and forth is light and careful, slick with oil and just enough to force Jim to roll his hips into it to get the kind of pressure he’s craving. Silver purrs at the boy and kisses his chest, biting hard enough to both bruise and to make Jim yelp. 

The next thrust pulls farther back, sliding completely away from Jim’s dick and the head dropping to the space below with such careful accuracy he almost doesn’t notice the cock pressing into him until the crown of the head slides in with a barely felt ‘pop’. 

He gasps and jerks his head up to look, swallowing around the lump in his throat at the sight. It doesn’t hurt, even when Silver sinks further in slowly, but the not insignificant amount still outside of Jim’s body makes him shudder. 

The motion in slows and stops, and it’s then that Jim realises he’s tensed up to the point of stretching himself on the other man’s cock. His entrance has been stretched wide enough not to hurt but the clear caution Silver exhibits makes Jim’s face warm pleasantly. 

“I’m okay.” He sighs, rocking his hips a little and nodding encouragingly at the older man. The dampness of sweat is starting to soak into his hair and drip down his chest, sliding over the blotchy sex flush and landing somewhere on the sheets.

Silver doesn’t look entirely convinced, but he very gently pulls out before sliding back in even more carefully.

The slight sting as he goes just a bit further makes Jim wince. He tries to cover it up and give himself time to adjust, but Silver is too perceptive and stills immediately. 

He starts to pull out and Jim whines at him, grabbing at his shoulders to try and keep him inside but to no avail. Before he can get too broken up about it though Silver is sliding a hand under his spine and lifting Jim up with a soft shush.

“Let’s try this instead, aye?” He says it gently, his fingers travelling in small patterns up and down the boy’s spine. 

And he lifts Jim again, settling himself into a seated position and pulling Jim up to straddle his lap. The size difference between them makes it a little awkward, forcing Jim to rest on his calves more than his knees and propping himself up with both hands on the other man’s chest.

But it puts him in control, and as he glances down to where Silver’s cock is lined up beneath his hole the breath of anxiety he was holding leaves him. 

He moves down slowly, reaching a hand under himself to line them up and make sure he doesn’t fuck this up before they can even start. The warmth sliding into him is a tighter fit, and the way his muscles have to work to keep him upright means that moving himself is more of an effort, but the comfort that comes with being in control is more than worth it. 

Jim shuffles on his knees and Silver slips deeper into him almost by accident. He feels tight in a way he’s never felt before, and judging by the way Silver hisses and growls as he moves down, it’s just as good for him too. 

He gulps, loud in the silence of their held breaths. The sweat rolling down his chest and back shows the exertion of moving himself down. The stretch is more noticeable like this, but Jim finds he kind of likes it.

A soft whimpering moan slips out between his lips as he grinds his hips down. The oil and his own slick has made a mess but he’s past caring by now. 

The grinding pushes his cock against Silver’s middle and makes light flash behind his eyes. The pressure is good, and the slow constant of the girth splitting him open and rubbing inside of him makes it worlds better.

The head nudges against something solid deep inside of him right as Jim feels his hips settle on the older man’s lap. He makes a noise, a surprised hitching gasp, and looks down bleary eyed to see he’s fully seated, every inch filling him to near bursting.

Silver is breathing hard. His hand on Jim’s thigh is gripping tightly and he’s gritting his teeth together, and Jim knows he’s fighting not to move before the younger man is accustomed to the stretch inside him.

He’s grateful, and in the yawning silence Jim allows himself a small secretive smile full of affection. 

He braces his hands back on Silver’s chest and lifts himself, leaning forward until he’s empty once more and they’re nearly kissing. 

“Help me?” He whispers between their mouths. His head is tipped to the side, ready to seal their lips together in an instant. He’s ready for more now, and Silver finally opens his eyes to stare hungrily down at the boy pleading in his lap.

For all the lust, his hands are slow when they move to support Jim’s ass. He’s savoring the moment, stealing fleeting touches as he goes before he reaches his prize and squeezes just hard enough to feel good. 

Jim groans as the older man guides him back down, and he bites his lip in a smile when Silver makes the same sound. He’s floored by how utterly good it feels. The rhythm is slow, their hips rolling in tandem and making Jim whine between gasping breaths.

He nearly melts on the spot when Silver manages to find that perfect place inside him again. He feels full, stretched and open and completely powerless, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Aah- yes. Fuck, you’re huge…” He cries, trailing off into a keen as the older man starts moving faster. Silver leans up to nip and mouth at the boy’s throat, keeping the same tempo but not pulling out all the way before sliding back in.

Jim whimpers and whines, bouncing on Silver’s cock and letting out a stuttering cry as he’s fucked quick and shallow. 

“Y-yeah, shit, that’s good…” He babbles, half incoherent already. Silver actually fucking snarls and sits up, laying Jim on his back on the bed and switching to looming over the cabin boy’s small frame.

In the commotion of readjusting Jim has been left empty and open, and he blinks back tears of bliss when Silver slides back into him with a low exhale. The next thrust is rougher, hard enough that the girth splitting Jim open makes him cry out again. The pleasure is twofold now, a heady dose of it when Silver hilts all the way into the younger man, and another when he pulls nearly all the way out. 

Jim tries to keep up, bucking into the thrusts and bracing his arms on the bed to keep in place, but he’s rapidly tiring and before long he’s overwhelmed and collapses, groaning and pleading with Silver to keep going.

The weak rolling of his pelvis remains, guided as the older man grabs his hips in both hands, squeezing and making him groan.

“Hells, lad, you’re so tight.” He huffs, breathing hard and head bent towards Jim’s body.

Silver drags him into it, using Jim like a cocksleeve and forcing tiny yelps and cries from the boy as he does. He nails the younger man’s sweet spot every time, growling as he buries himself into the tight wet heat again and again. 

That building sensation of tingling reappears, and Jim gets even more vocal, moaning a long wavering whimper. The stimulation is almost too intense to be comfortable, but he wants to come more than he wants the mild discomfort to stop. 

“Fuck, yes, right there.” He groans as Silver adjusts the angle slightly. His voice is high and strained and his stomach muscles are starting to ache from holding out against release.

Silver laughs low and rough in his ear, and strokes the younger man’s cock between thrusts. 

That’s enough. Jim breathes in hard and tenses, every muscle going tight as he comes. The sound of Silver groaning in his ear as his body is clenching informs that he’s about to come as well. 

The thrusts slow, falling out of rhythm as Silver nears release. Jim doesn’t even have the cognition to worry about him going back on his promise before he slams in one more time, milking Jim’s orgasm for all it’s worth before finally pulling out completely and spilling over the boy’s heaving chest and belly.

The room is quiet, afterwards, but even as oppressive as the heat is, it doesn’t insulate the sound. They’re both panting, Jim sprawled on the bed and Silver propping himself up over top of the smaller body. It smells like sweat and sex, and as their heaving chests slow into a normal speed Jim tries to force his eyes to focus. 

He can’t. His legs feel like jelly, and the rest of his muscles aren’t much better. He’s going to be sore everywhere tomorrow. 

He gulps for air, barely noticing as Silver stands and moves away until he’s startled into consciousness by a damp rag slapping him in the thigh. 

Jim sits up, grabbing the cloth from the floor and washing the come and slick off himself. Silver is doing the same, he notices, as he stands to put his shorts back on. 

He expects to get kicked out, now that they’re finished. Jim tries to prepare himself for a brush off, to get shooed out the door and into the humid night, but instead Silver pulls out a corked bottle and offers it to Jim. 

The younger man blinks dumbly at the bottle for a moment. He takes it, pulling the cork with his teeth and sniffing the rim with trepidation. 

Silver laughs at him and ruffles his hair affectionately. 

“Jus’ water. Thought you might need it, after that.” He sounds sincere, and Jim takes a sip to find it is, indeed, just water. 

He’s thirsty all the sudden, and Jim downs a few gulps. He smiles at Silver gratefully, handing over the bottle for the older man to drink as well. 

Silver sits on the edge of the bed, and Jim looks at him a bit apprehensively. The lazy smile falls from his face a little to make room for a more comforting look. 

“C’mere.” He motions Jim towards him, setting the bottle on the ground and allowing the boy to step between his knees. His organic hand finds the dip of Jim’s spine again, while the other runs the thumb pad over his forehead and cheek. 

“That heat had you in a state, aye lad?” He murmurs, and Jim can’t stop himself from smiling back at the older man’s playful smirk.

“Yeah.” He whispers back. “Thanks for letting me cool off in here.” 

“Couldn’t just leave ye to suffer in that state.” Silver purrs.

Jim leans into the hand cupping his cheek. The metal is cool, despite the ambient temperature in the room. He shivers, the combination of bare skin and release allowing him to finally feel a chill instead of the all encompassing heat. 

“You know, we’re supposed to go through another hot belt soon.” He says, playing at nonchalant. 

“That so?”

“Yeah. I dunno how well I’m gonna handle it, I might need to find a place to cool off again.” He shrugs, glancing sidelong at Silver and quirking his mouth into a hopeful smile. 

He shakes his head, amused. Jim nuzzles into his palm and grins half sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Jimbo. I’ll take care of you.” Silver assures, thumbing the younger man’s lower lip.

Jim leans into another kiss. The hand not cupping his cheek slides down his side, warm and pleasant against his skin. 

Jim decides he likes the heat.


End file.
